


Missing You

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Missing moment from "Left Behind"For the Ficcing Captain Canary prompt:  “S1 Missing Scene”





	

Leonard Snart’s eyes flickered open at the same time as the door to his quarters. He pushed himself up on one elbow and saw a slender figure backlit in his doorway. Loose golden hair, shorts and a tee shirt - it was Sara once more, not some dark-hooded, distant, assassin. 

“You OK?” 

She nodded, tightly. “You?” 

“Re-growing a hand is tiring work, it seems.” He noted her bare feet, and the way she had her arms wrapped around herself. “Jesus, Lance…you must be freezing.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Well, I’m getting a crick in my neck. Get over here.” He scooted back and held up the edge of the covers. 

She padded quickly across the room and slid into the space in front of him, rolling on her side to face the door. He slid an arm across her waist. 

“Two years, huh?” 

She nodded. “I missed you,” she confessed, in a tiny voice. 

“Well, of course you did,” he drawled. 

“You would have made me laugh at the absurdity of it all. Alone…I was just…drowning in their little sea of domestic bliss. I just had to run.” 

“Running away from Raymond is a completely understandable impulse. I’ve had it a few times myself. For what it’s worth, I missed you, too.” 

“It was only a day for you.” 

“Felt like longer. Get some sleep.” 

Sara made a drowsy little sound of contentment and relaxed back against him. She was home now. 

And so was he.


End file.
